1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spring mounted tracked tractor chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spring mounted tracked tractor chassis are known, in which the traversing wheels are mounted on the frame. In the known structures, the frame appears to be an indispensable element even in those cases, when for constituting a tracked tractor a self-supporting body of a wheel tractor is used.
The disadvantage of such designs consists in that the frame substantially increases the mass of the tractor and limits the accessibility of the body. Moreover, the tractor is deflected backwards by the heaviness of the trailer tools on a three-point suspension, or by soil resistance.
Furthermore, tracked tractor chassis are known, in which the driving wheels are mounted within the region of the cone gearing and the differential planet reducers. The disadvantage of those designs consists in that the three-point suspension is situated at a considerable distance behind the axis of the rear wheels. Thus, the tilting moment, by which the tractor is effected by the trailer tools in longitudinal direction, is increased. A high tilting moment causes an unfavourable distribution of pressure under the tractor tracks, and reduces the lifting force of the machine.